


The lonely journal keeper

by lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, F/M, Fluff, Magnus is magnus, Taako is Taako, The Stolen Century, davenport is tired, lup and barry are disgustingly in love, merel is high, so is lucretia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou/pseuds/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou
Summary: kind of just a short drabble i made on a plane ride. its not great but oh well.-‘This plate is looking at me wrong’ he wasi definitely high. ‘No it’s not Merle it’s a plate’ Lucretia reminded him, almost as if she was talking to a child. ‘No.... it’s planing’ she stoped and starred ‘devious plans’. Magnus burst our laughing, ‘HE IS’ Merle yelled at him with contempt. ‘Oh so it’s a he now?’ Lup joined in. Merle just stared back at the plate with increasing levels of anger. Everyone want back to what they were doing with Taako making a mental note to ask him what the new shit was and where he got it, because it sounded great.





	The lonely journal keeper

They were lounging in the star blaster, this new world was what could be accurately described as a dessert wasteland, they had a general idea of where the light was and were in route. After landing for the night everyone had gathered in the dining room for dinner. Taako as per-usual was in the kitchen, just five feet away talking to lup. Who was on one of the chairs sitting on Barry’s lap much to his delight and annoyance. Magnus, lucrita, and capinport were talking about something probably important and Merle was day dreaming or was he high? They couldn’t tell anymore. 

‘This plate is looking at me wrong’ so definitely high. ‘No it’s not Merle it’s a plate’ Lucretia reminded him, almost as if she was talking to a child. ‘No.... it’s planing’ she stoped and starred ‘devious plans’. Magnus burst our laughing, ‘HE IS’ Merle yelled at him with contempt. ‘Oh so it’s a he now?’ Lup joined in. Merle just stared back at the plate with increasing levels of anger. Everyone want back to what they were doing with Taako making a mental note to ask him what the new shit was and where he got it, because it sounded great. 

About three minutes later there was a loud shout ‘WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME’ followed by the smash as the plate hit the wall. There was a symphony of ‘MEREL’s Lucretia used one of her spells to sober him up. And Taako went to clean up the mess. After a minute the room was full of laughter and an embarrassed Merle. “Our cleric Merle, the peace maker, Good job my dude.” He let out a grumble 

“Wait if he is the peace maker than what does that make me?”  
“That makes you a dumbass Magnus” Merle retorted. “Magnus would be the.....” lup thought for a minute. “Protector” berry finished for her. “Exactly babe, the protector” lup added interrupting her conversation with berry. Magnus smiled, proud of himself. 

“It’s I Taako, the idiot wizard” he said bring a bowl of pasta and salad out from the kitchen. “No no no, your not an idiot Taako” Lucretia told him. “Then what the hell am I ‘cretia.”  
“You Taako are... the twins, well you and lup”  
Lup protested “but that’s boring” berry brushed his hand threw her hair. “Honey you two are anything but boring”  
“thank you Bearold. Lulu do not fret, if ever a person hears of the twins they shall tremble in fear” a clap of thunder rang outside “did you really just waist a spell slot for dramatic effect?” Davenport asked. “Always, the caption” 

“It’s capinport” magnus insisted Davenport gave him a look “no magnus it’s not, but the caption is fine if you would like” he seamed rather proud of his title. “Ok who is left” Merle looked around “well there is me and Lucretia” lup looked at berry, “oh babe, it have the perfect one for you” she said with a smirk. “And what is that” he chucked at her. “The lover”  
“EWWW OH MY GOD LUP NO” take yelled at her, “we have an agreement you to can only be gross and lovey dove in front of me on Thursdays, Thursdays, and every other Saturday, its Wednesday, you have to do my laundry now” lup gave Berry’s blushing cheeks a peck. “Fine you wear all my stuff anyway”. 

“I have to agree with take, please refrain from talking about you sex lives in front of us during dinner” the caption added on. “They don’t have to we can hear them all night” Magnus grumbled. “Lets change the subject” lucrita asked exasperatedly. “Ya we still need figure out you sweetheart” meral, “you can be the journal keeper” berry added. “Why?”  
“Because its what you do?”. Lucrita nodded there head and they continued on with there evening. 

—

Years later Lucretia alone in her office is writing about there century together, she was looking out the window at her crew. After months she had written everything down, taken all of the information she had gleaned from 100 years and carefully edited them. There were now 7 thick journals, and for safeties sake they each had there nicknames on the front. It had been hard, and sh e had already had 2 breakdowns writing the names, “the twins for lup, they still count find her, and “the lover” it had broken him. 

She was finally confronted with 'the caption' she couldn't write that, it.... she couldn't do it to him. He had worked so long and hard for that title, if she didn't erase it he still wouldn't remember how he got it, she had written to carefully for that to be the case. So she chose something different. 'The wordless one' he had always been quiet, and didn't really need to speak for you to understand him. 

—

Many Months later she was in her office, alone, and now in her 50's, and agonizing over what she had done to her friends. Davenport came in and gave her a stack of papers, info on people she was watching, hoping and seeing if they would be good reclaimers. She couldn't help but think of the cruel irony of the name she wrote in his journal. She opened her drawer and looked at the journal about her story, her accounts of the century she had stolen. Wile she didn't put it into the baby void fish's tank she still wrote one for herself, she felt as if she should at the time. Labeled with a promise to herself that she would never forget, in hopes that she stayed focused on what she had done. 'The journal keeper' in swooping cursive scrip across the front. It wasn't true, there names were supposed to be true reflection of who they are... were. In anger she grabbed it, scribbled it out and wrote under it 'the lonely journal keeper'. She grew it back in the desk. Put her head in her hands, and cried. 

Dear god what had she done


End file.
